


Black

by Hyperkaoru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Novelber TH
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperkaoru/pseuds/Hyperkaoru
Summary: In the dark black sea, under the dark black night, Will left his humanity there.





	

Prompt: สีดำ

Fandom: Hannibal

                ทะเลในยามค่ำคืนเป็นสีดำ ท้องฟ้าในตอนกลางคืนก็เป็นสีดำเช่นกัน

                ภายใต้ความมืดมิด ฮันนิบาลโอบกอดร่างของเขาไว้แน่น หลังจากกระโดดลงมาจากหน้าผา พวกเขาก็โดนพัดออกไปกลางทะเล ฮันนิบาลพาพวกเขาว่ายน้ำต้านกระแสคลื่นไปอีกฝั่ง วิลพยายามช่วยเตะขา หากแต่ผ่านไปไม่นานนักร่างกายก็ไร้เรี่ยวแรง เขาหลับตาลงเพราะน้ำทะเลกระเซ็นเข้าตาจนแสบไปหมด แต่ถึงจะหลับตาหรือลืมตาก็ไม่ต่างกันนัก เพราะรอบข้างของเขามีแต่สีดำอันมืดมิด

                เสียงคลื่นที่ดังก้องหูกลบเสียงของฮันนิบาลที่พยายามตะโกนเรียกเขา วิลซบหน้าอยู่กับอกของฮันนิบาล ไม่รู้ว่าหมดสติไปนานเท่าไหร่แต่เขาสะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นมาอีกครั้งเมื่อร่างกระแทกเข้าอย่างจังกับโขดหิน ภายใต้ความมืดที่จางหายไปจากแสงยามเช้าที่โผล่พ้นขอบทะเล เขาเห็นชายหาดและประภาคาร หากแต่ไร้ซึ่งเรี่ยวแรงจะไปต่อ แขนขาหนักราวมีหินถ่วง ผิวหน้าบริเวณที่โดนกรีดแทงแสบชาไปหมด วิลไม่อยากนึกถึงฮันนิบาลที่ท้องถูกยิงว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องอดทนขนาดไหนกว่าจะกัดฟันว่ายน้ำพาพวกเขามาถึงที่นี่ได้

                วิลได้ยินเสียงฮันนิบาลเรียกชื่อเขา สติของเขาเหลืออยู่ไม่ถึงครึ่ง แต่กระนั้นเองวิลก็ยังจำความรู้สึกได้ว่าความปิติยินดีใด ๆ ก็ไม่สู้ตอนที่ขาของเขาแตะพื้นหลังจากที่ลอยคลออยู่ในทะเลมาตลอดคืน

                .....

                โลกเป็นสีดำ สีดำ สีดำ

                แผลของเขาแสบร้อน ร่างของเขาร้อนผ่าว สมองเหมือนจะละลายไหลออกมาจากทวารทั้งเจ็ด

                วิลพลิกร่างหันไปมองฮันนิบาล ยามเช้าผ่านมาและผ่านไปแล้ว หากแต่พวกเขายังคงนอนอยู่บนพื้นทรายที่ตะกายขึ้นมาเมื่อคืน

                ฮันนิบาลนอนนิ่งจนน่ากลัว วิลตะกายตัวขึ้นไปประคองหน้าของฮันนิบาล เขาพยายามเรียกชายหนุ่ม เสื้อของฮันนิบาลโดนน้ำชำระจนมองไม่เห็นคราบเลือด มีเพียงรูเล็ก ๆ บนเสื้อเท่านั้นที่บอกว่าอีกฝ่ายโดนยิง

                “ได้โปรด อย่า ฮันนิบาล คุณจะตายไม่ได้นะ” วิลเขย่าเรียกเขา น้ำตาที่ร้อนยิ่งกว่าหัวของเขาไหลลงอาบแก้ม วิลครางเสียงแหบแห้งออกมา ก่อนจะแนบหูลงบนอกของฮันนิบาล

                ความยินดีอาบทั่วร่างเมื่อเขายังคงสัมผัสได้ถึงหัวใจที่เต้น แม้จะแผ่วจนแทบสัมผัสไม่ได้ แต่ก็ยังเต้นอยู่

                ฮันนิบาลยังไม่ตาย

                ลมหายใจของร่างข้างใต้เปลี่ยนจังหวะ ทำให้วิลเงยหน้าขึ้นมาและพบกับใบหน้าอ่อนแอ ผิวของฮันนิบาลเป็นสีมะกอก หากแต่ตอนนี้มันไร้ซึ่งเลือด ซีดเซียวจนน่ากลัว

                ฮันนิบาลสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึก ก่อนที่จะกระซิบเสียงแผ่ว

                “ผม...ผมทำไม่ได้” วิลตอบเสียงแผ่ว เขามองหน้าฮันนิบาลอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อ “ฮันนิบาล คุณจะต้องไม่ตาย ผมจะช่วยคุณเอง ฮันนิ—“

                .....

                นี่ไม่ใช่ผลงานแรกของเขา

                แต่เป็นเหยื่อรายแรกที่เขาล่าเอง

                วิลจัดวางผลงานของเขาไว้บนเสาแขวนปลาบนเรือยอร์ชราคาแสนห้าหมื่นเหรียญของเศรษฐีที่ล่าสัตว์หายากเป็นงานอดิเรก เขาเกี่ยวตะขอไว้กับเพดานปาก บนตะขอมีลำไส้ใหญ่ของเจ้าตัวที่เกี่ยวไว้ราวหนอนยักษ์ตัวหนึ่ง ภาพที่ปรากฏดูคล้ายกับปลายิ่งนัก หากแต่เหยื่อของเขาไม่ใช่ปลา แต่เป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตน่ารังเกียจที่ไล่ตามและกลืนกินอาจมของตัวเอง บริเวณข้างลำตัวเปล่าเปลือยเนื้อระหว่างชายโครงถูกกรีดเป็นริ้วคล้ายเหงือกฉลาม เนื้อด้านในของขาทั้งสองข้างถูกเฉือนออกและเย็บติดกันคล้ายเงือกตัวหนึ่ง หากทว่าความตายของเขาไม่ได้มาจากแผลบนร่าง แต่เป็นการจมน้ำตาย

                พูดให้ถูกคือจมเลือดของตัวเองตาย เลือดจากบาดแผลที่ถูกกรีดอย่างจงใจไหลทะลักเข้าไปท่วมช่องอกจนปอดไม่มีพื้นที่ขยาย ขาดอากาศหายใจตายประดุจปลาที่ถูกจับขึ้นบก

                ฮันนิบาลยิ้มให้กับเขาในขณะที่วิลย่างเนื้อส่วนขาที่ได้มาจากชายที่ถูกแขวนไว้บนเสา ทะเลเป็นสีดำ ท้องฟ้าก็ยังคงเป็นสีดำ พวกเขามีเวลาอีกมากจนกว่าจะถึงยามเช้า

                .....

                เหยื่อรายที่สองของเขาเป็นไอ้สารเลวซ้อมเมียซ้อมลูกตัวเอง

                วิลไม่เสียใจเลยด้วยซ้ำยามที่ความหวาดกลัวถึงขีดสุดอยู่บนใบหน้าของมัน เขาถามฮันนิบาลว่ามื้อเย็นของพวกเขาจะเป็นอะไรดี ฮันนิบาลกระซิบอะไรซักอย่างที่เป็นภาษาฝรั่งเศสและบอกเขาว่าพวกเขาต้องการตับ

                “คุณอยากได้ตับจากพวกติดเหล้าเนี่ยนะ?”

                ฮันนิบาลหัวเราะ วิลพ่นลมหายใจพรืด

                “เอาเถอะ ดูจากก้นบุหรี่พวกนี้ อย่างน้อยตับก็ยังดีกว่าปอด”

                .....

                วิลกับฮันนิบาลเปลี่ยนที่ไปเรื่อย ๆ พวกเราตกลงว่าจะพักอยู่ในที่ ๆ ใกล้ทะเลหรือทะเลสาป ทว่าไม่ห่างไกลจากผู้คนมากนัก แม้เมืองจะมีหูตาอยู่ทุกที่ และการที่ ‘คนซักคน’ จะหายไปท่ามกลางคนเป็นแสนเป็นล้านไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกอะไรนัก วิลเป็นผู้ออกล่าเสมอ เพราะร่างกายของฮันนิบาลไม่เอื้ออำนวยแล้ว บางครั้งเขารู้สึกขัดแย้งระหว่างมโนธรรมและความต้องการของตัวเอง หากแต่ฮันนิบาลที่มองเขาด้วยสายตารอคอยอย่างอดทนทำให้วิลตัดสินใจลงมือในครั้งต่อ ๆ ไปได้เสมอ

                .....

                วิลรู้ว่าวันหนึ่งเขาจะต้องถูกจับได้ ตอนที่แจ๊คนำทีมเข้ามาจับกุมเขา วิลไม่ได้ขัดขืนอะไร เขาไม่พูดอะไรซักคำเลยด้วยซ้ำแม้ว่าแจ๊คจะพยายามเค้นคำพูดของเขาด้วยวิธีการทั้งหมด ในที่สุดใครซักคนหาทนายมือฉกาจให้วิล และเขาก็ถูกขังไว้ในสถานบำบัดทางจิตแทนที่จะเป็นคุก

                “ขอโทษนะ พวกเราต้องเข้ามาอยู่ในที่แบบนี้อีกแล้ว”

                ฮันนิบาลส่ายหน้า บอกให้เขาอดทน เพราะซักวันหนึ่ง วันที่เรื่องของวิลซาลง วันที่สต๊าฟฟ์ในสถานบำบัดเผลอ วันที่โอกาสมาถึง พวกเขาจะออกไปด้วยเหมือนอย่างที่ฮันนิบาลเคยออกไปได้

                วิลหัวเราะ บอกกับฮันนิบาลว่าถ้าออกไปได้คราวนี้พวกเขาจะหนีไปแม็กซิโก และหวังว่าฮันนิบาลจะชอบอากาศร้อน และเก็บสูทของเขาไว้เฉพาะตอนหน้าหนาว

                เขาหยิบเศษกระดาษที่ด้านบนเป็นตัวเลขไบนารี่ ด้านล่างแปลงเป็นภาษาอังกฤษขึ้นมาดู

                “ตกลงเป็นแม็กซิโกละกัน”

                .....

                ท้องฟ้าภายนอกเป็นสีดำสนิทในคืนที่ไร้จันทร์และไม่เห็นดวงดาว มีเพียงแสงไฟจากเมืองเท่านั้นที่ส่องประกายระยับ ผู้คนต่างหลับใหลและผ่อนคลายสนุกสนานในเมือง หากไม่ใช่ในห้องทำงานของแจ๊ค ครอว์ฟอร์ด เขายังคงนั่งมองกระดานที่เชื่อมด้วยเข็มหมุดและด้ายแดง บนนั้นมีรูปภาพของเหยื่อกระจายเต็มแผนที่ ด้านข้างเป็นรูปที่เขาไม่อาจมองได้เต็มตานัก สองรูปแรกเป็นรูปของฮันนิบาลผู้ที่ครั้งหนึ่งเขาเคยเป็นเพื่อนและไล่ล่าอีกฝ่ายสุดความสามารถ หากแต่ไม่สามารถทำได้ด้วยกำลังของตัวเอง จนเป็นเหตุที่ทำให้เพื่อนของเขาอีกคน คนที่เขาสัญญาว่าจะดูแลปกป้อง ต้องมาอยู่บนกระดานของฆาตกรที่ฆ่าเหยื่อทั้งหมดสี่สิบสองรายบนแผนที่

                เสียงโทรศัพท์ดังขึ้น แจ๊ค ครอว์ฟอร์ดรับแทบจะทันที และเสียงตามสายที่ดังมาก็ทำให้เขาต้องสูดหายใจเข้าลึก

                “พิสูจน์ให้ได้ว่าเป็นเขา”

                .....

                สามสิบหกชั่วโมงผ่านไป แจ๊คยังไม่ได้นอนแม้แต่นาทีเดียว เขานั่งดูไฟล์อยู่ที่โต๊ะทำงาน เสียงโทรศัพท์ดังขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง แจ๊คกระโจนออกจากห้องทำงานตรงไปยังห้องชันสูตรศพแทบจะทันที

                “ศพของผู้ชายเป็นชายชาวยุโรป ส่วนสูงหกฟุตหนึ่งนิ้ว อายุราวห้าสิบปี ไม่สามารถตรวจดีเอนเอได้ แต่ดูจากประวัติทันตกรรมพบว่าตรงกันไม่ผิดแน่ ร่องรอยของศพดูจากกระดูกเหมือนมีคนพยายามใช้มีดเฉือนเนื้อออกไปหลายส่วน ไม่พบกระดูกแขนทั้งสองข้าง และดูจากกระดูกซี่โครงแล้วเขาน่าจะโดนเปิดผ่าหน้าอก งัดซี่โครงออก แล้วถูกควักหัวใจออกไป”

                “ศพนี้...ตายเมื่อไหร่นะ”

                นักนิติเวชสาวทำหน้าไม่เป็นอันจะกลืน

                “ราวหนึ่งปีที่แล้วค่ะ”

                แจ๊คหลับตาลง

                “หนึ่งปีที่แล้ว แสดงว่าฮันนิบาล เล็กเตอร์ ตายไปหลังจากที่ตกจากหน้าผา ร่างของเขาถูกพัดเข้าฝั่ง หรือไม่อย่างนั้นวิล เกรแฮม ก็เป็นคนว่ายพาร่างของเขาขึ้นฝั่ง แสดงว่าเหยื่อสี่สิบสองราย เป็นฝีมือของเกรแฮมทั้งหมด”

                นักนิติเวชสาวมีสีหน้าอึกอัก;

                “หลายศพที่เราเจอ...เหมือนเคสของเดอะเชคพีค ริปเปอร์...?”

                แจ๊คลูบหน้าตัวเองแรง ๆ ก่อนจะมองมือทั้งสองข้างของเขาด้วยสีหน้าที่ไม่อาจเก็บความเสียใจไว้ได้

                .....

                เลือดในยามค่ำคืนเป็นสีดำ สีดำที่ลากอยู่บนพื้น

                รปภ. ส่งยิ้มให้เขา ก่อนจะให้เขาวิ่งตามทางที่เต็มไปด้วยศพอย่างคล่องแคล่ว ท่ามกลางความมืดที่ไฟทั้งระบบถูกตัด และมีเพียงแค่ไฟฉายเล็ก ๆ วิลวิ่งตามรปภ.หนุ่มที่ส่งสัญญาณติดต่อเขานับแรมเดือน

                แฟนของเดอะเชคพีค ริปเปอร์ ไม่ได้มีแค่คนเดียว

                “เอาล่ะ คุณไม่ต้องทนหิวอีกแล้วนะ ฮันนิบาล”

                ในความมืดสีดำ ฮันนิบาลยิ้มให้กับเขา

                .....


End file.
